Dead 'Munks
by Mass Effect Fanatic N7
Summary: A crossover between Dead Space and AATC  When Isaac tries to return the Marker to Aegis-7, the Marker has a surprise for him...a trip to another universe  Now Isaac must work with humanity and the cipmunks/ettes to save this new world from the necromorphs


**Dead 'Munks Sneak Peak**

**This is a sneak peek of my second story that I have currently in progress**. **This is a cross over of Dead Space 1 with AATC. I tried to make this as horrifying as I could, but compared to genius of the developers at EA and Visceral Games, I made this timid. Be forewarned, this story will be bloody, brutal, gory, and have death of many characters (the chipmunks and chipettes are not going to die. Or are they?) If you haven't played Dead Space 1 or 2, I would recommend playing either one for reference and to experience true horror. I will list each breed of necromorph that will appear in each chapter. Some info might be incorrect, Dead Space is a difficult game to understand beyond the horror and survival. **

Chapter two When the hell am I?

list of necromorphs and their appearance:

Slasher, evolved class- more human then alien in shape, this breed has heightened speed and enhanced survivability compared to the more base slasher. They are missing the lower jaw and they have no skin, rather their bodies are covered in a black skin like material and they have two scythes, one on each hand that they use to hack away at their prey.

Lurker; base class- a necromorph breed made from the corpses of dead babies; these mutant humanoids look like a baby crawling on the ground down on it's stomach. They attack by jumping onto walls and sprouting these red fleshy like tentacles from their back with tan claw like objects on the end. They attack by shooting organic projectiles out of the tentacles with the hope of pinning you to a wall. They also have a secondary attack, but you will have to read to find out.

Pregnant , base class- a necromorph breed made from the corpses of obese people, they have scythes just like the slasher. However, they carry these alien creatures in them that look like crawling blobs. If they are about to die, they slash their stomach open and these creatures fall out of them and attempt to kill you by eating your flesh.

Leaper, evolved class- necromorphs made from the upper torso of humans, but they run on their front legs (arms). They use the razor sharp scorpion like tail, which was once their spine to attack their victims. They can climb walls and they have saber like teeth that make them look like a hybrid of a dog and a scorpion.

Brute, base class- made from an unknown corpse (though in the game they imply them to be made from many human corpses thrown together.) These creatures are known for their brute strength. They have a posture like a gorilla and kill by pounding their targets to nothing but gore and blood.

Well now after that long explanation, on with the story.

**(This takes place after the marker sends Isaac to the AATC universe)**

**Things to know about story:**

**1) The marker is an artifact unearthed on Aegis-7, ground zero of the necromorph outbreak. It is a reverse engineered copy of a true artifact, the black marker found on Earth. The Black marker brought life to earth, and the red marker brings the dead back to life, only in a demonic form. **

**2) Necromorphs are the walking dead of aliens. I call them (alien zombies on steroids) because 1) they are part alien 2) They are the undead and 3) they are very, very tough to kill. They can survive being shot in the head and even being decapitated, dismembered or disemboweled. They can only be killed by tearing them apart into chunky red velvet and guts until nothing is left. Riddling them full of bullets can only kill them 4 out of 10 times. **

I regained consciousness to find myself in what seemed to be a ware house. Something seemed to be off though. The crates were made of wood not metal, there were no loaders or lifter mechs anywhere and there wasn't any holographic display terminals anywhere either. My thoughts were broken by growling and almost sickening gurgling sounds. I stood up and grabbed my pulse rifle as quickly as I could. Thankfully none of my other weapons came off the magnetic hooks on my suit. I turned and froze at what I saw. Behind me, in the middle of the warehouse was a glowing white portal to what it seemed to be. Coming out of the portal however; were necromorphs. They were flooding out until there were too many to count. I took off sprinting away from the portal and went for the nearest door.

I couldn't fight all of them at once. I was throwing the occasional grenade behind me to slow them down. I had reached the door nearest what seemed to be the loading dock and I tried to open the door. It was locked. I could hear the gurgling and shrieks of the necromorphs behind me. "I don't have time for this" I shouted. I grabbed my plasma cutter, an improvised piece of mining equipment that fired three high powered beams of plasma out of three different barrels, and aimed it at the lock. I fired once and the lock, handle and a small chunk of the metal door disintegrated on impact with the hot plasma.

I kicked it open and took off sprinting, both guns in hand. I looked behind me to see about half of the necromorphs following me out. "Damn, these guys are persistent" I thought as I was running down the street. I was now totally confused. I was just on aegis 7 and now, I seemed to be on Earth. But it didn't really look like the earth I'm from. There were no holographic signs or hover cars, rather there were the old wheeled cars that I have never seen anywhere but in museums. Even the houses looked different. They seemed like they were very old compared to the houses were I come from.

I was starting to heave as I couldn't stop my running. "I haven't come this far to become one of them" I thought. I turned around and ran backwards as I fired three bursts of 5 rounds from my pulse rifle. The rounds were slowing down the necromorphs by dismembering some of them and I even killed a few. Three had fallen dead and two were crippled by not having legs. I killed 2 slashers and one pregnant and crippled 2 leapers.

I then saw that all of them had skidded to a stop. I stopped too, but I didn't lower my gun or take my eyes off of them. I could just barely see the warehouse which was about half a mile away. They began to sniff the air and slobber this black fluid from their missing jaws (at least those who had missing jaws. Finally they all just ran away, towards another street that intersected the one I was on. I knew that this meant one of two things. A) they were being attracted to something else like maybe another marker ( which was highly unlikely) or B)...they found new prey. I began to chase after them to save whomever their next victims would be.

(Meanwhile; from the perspective of 6 chipmunks who were walking home at night)

(A/N: the chipmunks are 14 and the Chipettes are 13)

"Alvin, remind me again. Why did we agree to see this movie at 10:00 at night" asked a certain chipette in pink to a chipmunk clad in red named Alvin? Alvin looked at the Chipette and

said "Because Brittany , monster movies are more scary to see at night and I know you three have been dying to see it" responded Alvin to the chipette in pink, Brittany. Alvin's brothers Simon and Theodore were also walking to their homes with their counterparts too. "I thought that movie was over rated" said Simon as he was holding the hand of a chipette clad in purple and blue, who was wearing glasses. The chipette next to Simon, Jeanette, looked at Simon in shock. "I thought you liked the movie" she said. "It was a very sci-fi movie."

Simon looked at her and said, "come on Jeanette. I could tell the plot of that movie after about 20 minutes of sitting through it. Theodore, who was walking behind Simon, was shaking and was very uneasy as he was walking. Alvin noticed this for about the last 10 minutes. "What a scaredy cat" he thought to himself. A chipette standing next to him, clad in spring green colored clothing was trying to comfort him. "Oh, Theodore. You have to remember" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "There are no such things as mon..." she began.

Then she was interrupted by loud sounds that scared them all that seemed to pierce the night air. 5 booms occurred in rapid succession three times in a row. All six of them froze at once. Jeanette clung to Simon and asked in a quivering voice, "What..What was t..that?" Alvin looked back at her and said "I don't know, but they sounded close." Brittany then added saying "I think we should hurry home, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Alvin looked at Brittany and said "please, there is nothing to fear now lets..." Alvin began.

Then a disturbing sound pierced the night air. It sounded completely unnatural and it frightened them to the point where they backed up to each other. It was a loud roar mixed with a gurgling sound that sent shivers down their spines. They stood frozen until Eleanor spotted a figure walking towards a streetlight. It was moving slowly and it appeared to be human. She pointed at it and said "That's weird. Why would someone be walking through the streets this late at night." Truth be told, it wasn't walking. More like, it was limping.

Alvin saw something odd about it as it approached a streetlight. It had it's arms raised up near it's head and coming out of the arms were objects that seemed to be weapons, but it was hard to tell. Then they all gasped as they noticed something with it. It had red glowing eyes that felt like it dug into your soul like a demon in the darkness. It took a step into the light and they all screamed at what they saw. "What the hell is that" yelled Simon!

The figure was covered in a black like skin and it had two scythes coming out of the hands. It was drooling some kind of black fluid from it's missing jaw and made a bunch of gurgling and gibberish like sounds. It stopped and looked at them. The eyes of the monster (necromorph) and the eyes of the six chipmunks met for 30 seconds. During this duration, the monster was moving slowly from one side of the street to the other, as though it was studying them. Finally the thing shrieked and it charged at them at a fast speed, almost faster then a human could run as it was swinging it's scythes back and forth through the air.

The 6 of them screamed as this thing was about to shred them. They ran away from it at lightning fast speed, yet the creature sounded like it was gaining on them. Then suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the night. The six had ran behind a car for cover and they looked up to see what the sound was. The thing was still standing, but it's head was gone. A jet of blood and tanish-orange fluid was in it's place. "No way" shouted Brittany. She said this because the thing was still walking around...without it's head.

Then another boom echoed from nowhere followed by an orange explosion on the torso of the monster like thing that was no larger then a basketball. The creature twitched as flesh was blown apart and burned away. It collapsed to the ground and shook violently, rolling around as if it was having a stroke.

Finally, Brittany and Jeanette noticed something even weirder. A figure of a human came into the light of the streetlight. It seemed to be human. It was wearing a white armored suit with a helmet that had two blue glowing eyes in it. The helmet was white and grey along with the suit. It had an insignia on it's chest. What made them very curious was the orange and grey, metal object in it's hand. It was larger then a pistol and seemed to project a flashlight from it. As well as three different laser beams.

It walked over to the creature on the ground and stood over it. The thing stopped shaking around and seemed to still, even without it's head, be aware of it's presence. The human pointed the orange object at the creature and pulled the trigger. A flash of orange light followed by a loud boom occurred as the creatures torso was shredded by the close blast. The monster like creature then stopped moving. It was dead.

The human like being turned to the direction of the 6 chipmunks and they could tell that this being was aware of their presence. Then it spoke in English. "It's safe to come out now. This necromorph is dead." The kids hesitantly moved out from behind the car over to this human. Simon was the first to approach it. "Thank you for saving us" he said to this human. The human nodded and said "Your fortunate I found you all when I did" he said. He then walked towards the dead monster.

Brittany almost puked at the sight of this dead being. The site was a steadily growing pool of black fluid forming around it along with some organs oozing out of it. "Otherwise, this necromorph would have mercilessly sliced you guys to death." Jeanette then looked up at this human, which appeared to be a man and said "wait a minute, what did you call this thing?" The man looked down at her as he holstered the pistol like metal object in his hands. "A necromorph."

He then looked at them and said "Don't tell me you haven't heard of these beings before." Theodore then said "I don't know, should we know about them." The man then said "Well, let me ask you guys this first. What year is it?" They all looked at him in a weird way. "What year" stated Simon "It's 2011" Upon hearing this the human looked down and said "Well then that justifies my theory on this." Jeanette then said "Justifies what? Who are you exactly?" He then said "I'm Isaac Clarke and, well, where I come from these things aren't exactly..." Isaac began.

However, before he could fully explain. Another series of shrieks and growls was heard. Isaac immediately went for some cylindrical weapon on his back with a muzzle shaped like a circle with three separate barrels around the cylindrical object that seemed to represent a triangle in placement and a flat stock. He whipped around and the 7 of them saw the last things they wanted to see...more necromorphs. There were about 9 of them.

3 looked like the one Isaac had just killed, but two seemed like they were really fat monsters with the same scythe like objects in their hands.

Two were very short, about the size of a baby, but they had tentacles coming out of their back and they were shaking them slowly, almost like a warning before an attack.

The largest one was the most ugly. It looked like a large shaved gorilla with red fleshy blotches exposed and it had a mandible like mouth.

The last was a tan and red bat like being with no face at all, but a small arm like object where it's face should be.

Isaac raised the rifle to hip height and a display appeared next to the gun with a blue 30 on it. "Guys, run" he said calmly. The necromorphs then charged one after the other. "RUN NOW" he screamed as he began to fire at these monsters.

(Back to Isaac's perspective)

"Here we go again" I thought as I began to fire my pulse rifle, strafing the necromorphs with pulse rounds. 3 fell before they began to attack me. 2 slashers and one lurker fell dead. I began to run away as I dropped my rifle and pulled a large beige metal machine from my back. It was a remodeled kinetic booster device that fired out powerful, but short ranged blasts of pure kinetic energy. I aimed it at the two necromorphs that were almost on me, about to shred me to bits. I fired, sending an invisible burst of force out. They were hit with it, blowing their bodies apart into chunks of flesh.

The last Lurker had flanked me around on the sidewalk and leapt on my back. I grunted as it hit me. It then sprouted it's red and tan tentacles and began to jab them into my chest. The tentacles were grabbing chunks of flesh and ribbing them off. At least that's what would happen IF I wasn't wearing this military grade frontline combat suit. The tentacles were clawing at the armor plating, not doing any real damage.

I reached with my good hand and grabbed one of it's and, with all my might, I threw it over my head to the ground. I then stomped on it's red and tan fleshy limbs, severing them from the body. The thing shrieked as it then stopped dead.

I then saw the two pregnant's fast walk over in my direction. "Where did they come from" I thought? I quickly swapped out my kinetic booster for my line gun. It's basically an energy weapon that fires a high powered beam that slices anything in it's path apart in two. I began to run back as I fired the line gun. The yellow beam erupted from the weapon and flew through the air until it tore through the pregnant. It sliced it in two as it fell to the ground in two halves. Blood and tan colored fluid seeped out of it's body. Along with several blob like things that began to crawl across the ground.

The last pregnant made it to me before I could react and slashed at my body. Unfortunately, the scythe went through a weak point in the armor and sliced through the fabric between the plating. I screamed in agony as I felt it cut into the skin and fat. I then fired a line gun beam in response and I blew it in half. More blob like things came out of the second corpse and crawled towards me. I then was about to switch to my kinetic booster when they all leapt onto my body at once. They began to gnaw on the armor and fabric.

I shook violently trying to get them off. Some had already burrowed through the fabric and were now eating my flesh. I then did the one thing I could to survive. I flopped onto my back, landing on the hard cement. The wind was knocked out of me. I rolled around, crushing all of them against me and the ground. I stood up quickly once they were dead. I then felt something swipe me as I fell to the ground once more. I looked behind me to see the brute standing above me as it then lunged it's massive tan and red fleshy arm out at me. It grabbed my legs and clutched them like they were a steering wheel during a car accident.

It lifted me up off the ground as I grunted in pain as it was squishing my legs. I had managed to keep a hold of my pulse rifle and I aimed it at the animal like monster. The flashlight beam projected out right into it's face, blinding it temporarily. I took advantage of this and I fired off a full mag into it's face and shoulders as I was being flung about from the things convulsing and thrashing as it took damage. I then felt it release me and I fell down to the ground in a thud. The thing collapsed and didn't move.

I then looked around for the infector, but couldn't see it. Then I heard a shriek. I whipped around and saw it trying to reanimate a dead slasher. It latched onto the corpse and jabbed the proboscis into the skull and into the brain. I reacted quickly by grabbing my plasma cutter (the orange and grey metal like object) and I fired it at the infector. The plasma blast had tore through the things face, shredding off the proboscis. It flopped to the ground dead.

I stood there gasping for breath as I was still bleeding from that pregnant. I painfully walked back to the car that the 6 of the kids were hiding behind earlier. I heard mumbling and whimpering coming from behind the car. I carefully stepped behind it and saw that the six kids were huddled together shivering in fright and fear. I then looked down at them and I said "Kids?" They are screamed and jumped at once in surprise. They turned to see that it was me and they seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

They were very pale and I saw that two of them, the kid in green and who was a little on the chubby side and the girl in purple and blue, who was wearing glasses, they were both sobbing. I crouched down to their height and tried to comfort them. "Hey, it'll be alright. They're all dead, they can't hurt you guys or anyone else again." The boy in blue looked up at me and said "Thank you for saving our lives again, Isaac." The girl in purple was still crying over what had just happened. I tried to comfort her.

"Hey come here" I said softly as I hld my arms open for her. She crawled over to me and fell into my arms. She was really taking it bad. I hugged her, which was weird considering I just met them, but I had to do something to help her. She clung to me. I could hear her crying getting quieter as she calmed down. "It's okay, they can't hurt you now." Finally her crying stopped as she had regained composure. "Thanks"she said barely above a whisper.

She released her grip from me and I did from her. I then stood up and looked down at them. "If you want me to, I can take you kids home" I said to them. They nodded and the boy in red said "we would like that very much." As we walked towards the house that the three boys live in, they began to tell me their names and what they were doing out so late. The boys were Alvin Simon and Theodore and the Girls were Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. We didn't talk much after that as we were now walking up to the front step of the boy's house. Alvin rang the doorbell.

After a minute, the door opened to a man standing there. He was average height, had black hair and was in his late 20's early 30's. The man looked down at the three boys and looked like he was about to yell. Then he must have noticed the fact they were pale and looked like they had seen an army of ghosts. His face changed from anger to concern. He then noticed the girls and said "Why are you three here?" Then he looked up at me and then asked in extreme curiosity, "and who are you?"

**Well, there's the end of the sneak peak. I told you this would be a bloody, brutal and gory story. After I finish this fanfic first or second, (based on the votes for the poll on my profile, visit and vote if you haven't), you all can expect more horror and a desperate fight for survival as Isaac works with the humans and the chipmunks/chipettes here to save their world from a threat. A threat greater than they have ever known...the necromorphs. Please review, but no flames. **


End file.
